What A Mess
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelCollins...Collins finds a little problem in the bathroom.


**Authors' Notes: This came from me getting ready for work earlier this afternoon and spilling blue eyeshadow on my dresser. I always thought about how annoying that was to have make-up smear on the counter, so I thought Angel and Collins should experience that as well. I haven't written a one shot in a while so here's one for old time sake!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**What A Mess**

"ANGEL!" Collins screamed from inside the bathroom. Angel grimaced when she heard him shout her name, she knew why.

"Yes baby?" Angel said quietly as she tiptoed to the bathroom.

Finally Collins' head poked out from the bathroom. The professor looked down at the ground and back up to meet Angel's gaze. "Ang, tell me you really didn't do what I see in here."

The drag queen blushed a little. "What do you mean lover?"

Slowly Angel looked into the bathroom which was relatively clean until she saw the bathroom counter completely covered in make-up.

"Oh." Angel said twiddling her thumbs like a 4th grader.

Collins sighed and crossed his arms. "Ang, what in the world happened?"

"I was trying some new things with my make-up and I guess I got it all over the place."

"So you didn't clean it up?" Collins said leaning on the door.

"I was, but then Oprah came on and then Mimi called talking about how Roger is in bed-"

The professor quickly held his hand out. "Woah! Way too much info babe."

"Sorry."

"Stay here." Collins said as he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Angel heard things clacking and clanging underneath the sink.

"Collins, do you need any help?"

Soon enough the professor came back in holding out a rag and a can of comet toward Angel. "Nope, I've got it. Here Ang."

The drag queen stared at the rag, she never minded cleaning but she realized that she did make a huge mess on the counter and didn't want to clean it up at all. "Do I have to?"

"Ang, come on baby. I got make-up all over my work shirt you know. It can't stay there anymore. Shouldn't it be on your face?"

Angel pouted her lips. "Don't _you _want to do it my _extremely_ sexy Tom Collins?"

Collins usually fell for Angel's pouted lips and sexy antics, but not this time. "No Angel, your mess…_you_ clean it up."

Pretending like she was mad, the drag queen grabbed the rag and comet out of Collins' hand and stared at the mess she had made. "Dammit." The professor smirked at his Angel and walked into the living room to read the paper.

The counter was covered in eyeshadow, nailpolish and foundation. Angel ran her finger on the pools of nailpolish, completely dry. "Dammit!"

"What is it Ang?" Collins called from the living room.

"There's dry nailpolish on the counter!"

The professor turned the paper over revealing the funnies. "Well you better use that nailpolish remover to get it off!"

Stomping toward the bedroom, Angel grabbed the nailpolish remover and some cotton balls from her glass jar.

Chuckling, Collins said. "Need any help Ang?"

"Shut the hell up Thomas Collins or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." She said curtly.

"Wowee! _Someone_ has an attitude!" The professor mocked.

Angel poured some of the liquid onto the cotton ball and scrubbed the polish, which came right off. As she scrubbed the colors of polish that ranged from metallic blue to floral pink, Angel didn't even realize how she got pink blush all over the navy blue skirt she was wearing. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Collins jumped up with a start running toward the bathroom. "Angel what is it!"

All Collins could do was laugh.

"That is not funny!" Angel said as she tried to wipe off the make-up with another rag. "This is soooo not funny!"

"But…look…at…your…_nose_!" Collins said in between laughs.

"What the hell is wrong with my nose!" Angel shouted as she looked into the mirror. Her nose was covered in blue eyeshadow. "Oh my God! It looks like I have a cold!"

The professor still continued to laugh.

Angel looked slyly at the make-up that was still on the counter. Placing her perfectly manicured hand in the pale face powder, Angel walked over to the professor who was still hysterically laughing slapping him lightly in the face.

"AH HA!" Angel cheered with glee.

Collins immediately hushed, what was left was a perfect outline of Angel's hand all in pale face powder was on his right cheek.

"Take that!" Angel said as she laughed. "This will teach you to laugh at me!"

"Oh yeah?" Collins said as he walked past Angel placing his hand into the face powder and slapping Angel on the backside.

Angel yelped in surprise, but pleasure as well. She'd never tell him that though, she was to busy pretending to be mortified. Collins' handprint was on her behind, and he laughed loudly. "Like that Ang? It's called _revenge_."

It was an all out war, and by the end of it Angel and Collins were on the floor passionately kissing completely covered in make-up. Angel broke the kiss. "I love you."

Collins rubbed his hand on Angel's shoulder making a trail of green eyeshadow down her white shirt. "I love you too."

"Now I have an even bigger mess to clean up." Angel said as she traced face powder on his forehead to make an A.

Smiling warmly Collins wiped the blue shadow from Angel's nose with his pointer finger. "No, this time we'll do it together."


End file.
